A gesture sensitive panel is an input device, which allows a user to input a command to a computing device by selecting the indication content displayed on a screen of an image display device by using his or her fingers or other objects or gestures. A gesture here generally refers to physical interaction between a human or other objects and the touch sensitive panel. An example of the gesture is a touch on a touch sensitive panel.
In addition, a flexible image display device is recently being developed. In this case, the touch screen panel attached onto the flexible image display device is required to have a flexible characteristic. Current progress in flexible displays technologies is making new device formats to appear, for example rollable displays, bendable open-close display lids, and foldable displays.